Arena¡Besame mucho!
by Priss
Summary: SHAORANxSAKURA. Oneshot. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la carta Arena no hubiese interrumpido a Shaoran y Sakura?, ¿Que pudo pasar si ese beso se hubiere consumado?. Un fic dedicado a los besos, besos y más besos.


**_ARENA/_****_¡ BESAME MUCHO !._**

Por: **Priss**

***************************************************************

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la carta Arena no hubiese interrumpido el ensayo de Sakura y Shaolan?.

¿Que pudo haber pasado si ese beso se hubiera consumado?.

Un fanfiction dedicado a los Besos...besos, besos y más besos.

***************************************************************

Los líos comenzaron cuando el salón de 5 – 2 iba a representar la obra de "la bella durmiente". Y por azares del destino (o por obra de Kaho Mizuki, quizás nunca lo sabremos), los papeles principales los ocuparon Shaolan y Sakura; lo divertido es que Kinomoto debía ser el príncipe, mientras que el joven Lee debía ser la hermosa princesa, (lindos, ¿no?).

Y el ensayo da comienzo...ahora:

_~ Hay dios mío, pero, ¿Qué podrá ser esto?._

Aquel que pronunciase la frase era Lee, quien ensayaba en compañía de Sakura.

Temprano en la mañana, ambos habían llegado al colegio y se dispusieron a dar lo mejor de sí, puesto que Yukito los vería en escena.

Shaolan se acerca a una rueca (imaginaria, más bien era una planta), en la cual, simulaba pincharse el dedo y cae en un profundo sueño, esto, obra de una hechicera.

Sakura felicitaba a su acompañante por lo bien que este desempeña su papel, el joven Lee solo trató de ignorar el comentario, argumentando que sus diálogos no eran muchos.

Kinomoto decide saltar hasta la parte en que el príncipe descubre dormida a la joven; a primera vista se enamora de ella, por su belleza y tierna expresión, por lo cual decide despertarla con un beso.

_~ ¡Oh!, pero que veo; una hermosa princesa. Si pudiera despertarla con uno de mis tiernos besos. _

_   ¡¡Juro con esta espada...que seguiré amando a esta bella princesa del bosque por el resto de mi _

_   vida!!, ahora le daré un beso..._

Actuando, claro esta, Kinomoto se inclina y comienza a cerrar los ojos, preparándose para besar a la "princesa". Lee observa como la niña se va acercando a él, por ello, cierra los ojos con fuerza, como resistiéndose a lo que viene.

Nervioso, temblando por la situación, Shaolan espera el momento en que sus labios se unan con los de la pequeña Sakura. Con una extraña ansiedad por que ese momento llegue, y a la vez, sintiendo que el tiempo lo traiciona y que transcurre lentamente para torturarlo con la incertidumbre.

El pequeño entreabre uno de sus ojos intentando ver que es lo que sucede, pero lo cierra inmediatamente. En verdad no podría estar más nervioso.

Pensó en desistir y dejar el ensayo hasta esa parte, aun no se sentía preparado para ser besado por alguien, además Kinomoto se había detenido, solo estaba ahí inclinada hacia el con los ojos cerrados...seguramente también estaba temerosa por la situación y no sabia si continuar o no.

Una brisa refrescante se dejó sentir por unos momentos y después...Sakura continuo acercándose a Shaolan; el objetivo: sus labios.

La brisa fue tomada como un "continua, sigue", por parte de la niña y decidida a arriesgarse a continuar y, saber que pasaría si ambos uniesen sus labios, ella...

_~ ¡¡ Ki...Kinomoto !!._

Fue la única palabra que se formo en la mente del joven Lee. Su mente, puesto que sus labios ya estaban siendo ocupados por los de la jovencita.

Al sentir como las bocas de ambos se unieron, Shaolan abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chiquilla y la decisión que tuvo para hacerlo.

Por supuesto, el acto era algo torpe y extraño; en primera por que después de todo ninguno de los dos sabia besar, o más bien por que nunca antes habían besado a alguien...ya que besarse no es algo que se aprenda, sino que se hace y se siente.

Lo único que había pasado, era que ambos tenían los labios unidos, pero solo eso.

Aquella unión se prolongo un poco y el joven Shaolan comenzaba a relajarse ante las mil y un sensaciones que sentía y que acababa de conocer.

Los pequeños comenzaban a devolverse lo que ahora si era un beso.

Entregándose de lleno a los labios del muchacho, Sakura sostuvo el rostro del mismo entre sus manos, intentando que lo que hacían tuviese detalles más placenteros y expresivos.

Kinomoto se separo de Shaolan, esto dejo que ambos respiraran un poco. Sus rostros estaban distanciados por escasos 4 centímetros, por lo cual sentían y aspiraban el aliento del otro; el rojo de sus mejillas era ligero pero notable en ambos.

Cientos de pensamientos cruzaron sus mentes, pero no podían entender ninguno de ellos.

_~ Yo, yo...esto._

Incapaz de decir algo o disculparse si quiera, Kinomoto iba a retirarse del lugar; estaba extremadamente avergonzada y la tensión hacia las cosas aun más difíciles.

Sin embargo, Shaolan sujetó sus manos levemente haciendo que ambos se quedasen quietos. Lee recostado sobre el césped y Sakura recostada sobre él...sin decir nada, solo observándose mutuamente tratando de apreciar cada rasgo, cada facción del otro.

Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo; recién lo comprendían...se habían mirado con distintos ojos, veían cosas que anteriormente no habían notado y sentían sensaciones que jamás hubiesen creído sentir por el otro.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó nuevamente a Lee.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más tranquilidad, permitiéndose disfrutar más de aquel descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

Ya no era más un ensayo, había pasado a ser una situación real, sin actuaciones, ni libretos que les indicaran que decir o hacer...solo era un extraño deseo por que sus cuerpos se uniesen y se fundieran a través de un inocente beso.

_~ Shaolan-kun..._

_~ Si?._

_~ No tardan en llegar los demás._

_~ De acuerdo._

Kinomoto se apartó un poco del muchacho para que este se incorporara. Ya de pie, Lee ayudó a Sakura a levantarse y al estar cara a cara él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y recomenzar el juego de sus labios.

Al separarse, Sakura recargo su frente en Lee. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?; generalmente lo único que hacían era pelear, aunque ya no tan frecuentemente como antes, aun así, su cambio de actitud para con el otro fue muy drástico.

Shaolan tomó la mano izquierda de Sakura para caminar juntos, de la mano. La pequeña solo lo seguía, lo miraba sonrojada y nada más.

De pronto, Kinomoto soltó la mano del joven Lee, sin razón aparente; parecía estar asustada o nerviosa. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tratando, también, de dar marcha hacia atrás a lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

_~ Pasa algo malo?._

Shaolan-kun no entendía la actitud que la pequeña acababa de adoptar. Todo era muy extraño y repentino, pero su actitud lo era aun más.

_~ Es que yo...yo no puedo seguir con esto._

_~ A qué te refieres?._

_~ A...a portarnos como, como si tu y yo...fuera...fuéramos pareja._

_~ ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?._

_~ Nada. Es..es Meiling...si llega a enterarse de eso ella, ella...se pondrá triste y yo no quiero que _

_   alguien sufra por razones sin sentido._

_~ ¿Sin sentido?. Pues yo creo que esto tiene más sentido del que tendría el seguir aparentando _

_   que no lo tiene. En cuanto a Meiling, si gustas y te hace sentir mejor, no le diré nada...por ahora._

_~ No sé si eso sea lo mejor._

Shaolan se acercó a ella mientras la jovencita retrocedía tratando de alejarse un poco. Sus manos encontraron las de la pequeña, las acercó a sus labios y las besaba como rogando que confiara en el, mientras le decía...

_~ Intentémoslo, por favor._

Tanta ternura le hacían doblegar su decisión; terminó aceptando su propuesta sin mirarlo y se alejaron para iniciar las clases dejando el asunto hasta ahí.

Ninguno puso atención a las clases. Shaolan por mirarla fijamente, tratando de recordar el momento en que ella le empezó a gustar y la razón de ello.

Sakura, por su lado, tenia una sensación extraña, ¿acaso sentía más que amistad por él?; No lo sabia, aun cuando siempre estuviese peleando con él, ella le tenia un gran cariño pero no era capaz de describir lo que sentía. Aun así le gustaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo...simplemente se sentía feliz.

***********************

Las labores escolares terminaron; el día siguiente sería sábado por lo que pronto llegaría el momento de descansar merecidamente.

Kinomoto regresaba sola a su casa, y es que tenia muchísimas cosas en que pensar; la más importante: Shaolan y lo feliz que la hacia el hecho de estar a su lado...

_~ Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?._

_~ Shaolan-kun..._

Vaya, precisamente en quien pensaba. Lee la esperaba en el puente, seguro de que al estar junto a ella podría comprender un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando.

El muchacho dibujo una tierna, aunque delicada, sonrisa en su rostro, sonrojando con esto a su amiga.

_~ Vamos, te invito un helado antes de irnos._

_~ ¿Helado?!!._

La respuesta interrogativa por parte de la niña, sumada al interés que puso en la propuesta del joven y el brillo en sus ojos al pensar en helados, hacían notar que le encantaba la idea.

Shaolan Lee rodeó a Sakura con su brazo , posando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chiquilla.

_~ Nos vamos?._

Kinomoto solo desvió la mirada, con un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de nerviosismo y alegría que le hacían ver aun más linda.

***********************

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse; los pequeños caminaban de la mano, acompañados por el ligero y refrescante frío que podía sentirse, este a su vez, acompañado del viento que traía con sigo pequeños pétalos de cerezo que le daban un toque de quietud a la situación de los chicos.

De pronto, Shaolan se detuvo sin quitar la mirada del horizonte como si estuviera meditando algo importante. Kinomoto se le quedo viendo confundida, temía molestarlo, fuere lo que fuere lo que pensara.

El muchacho, de repente se giró hacia su acompañante; alcanzo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, observándola a los ojos por unos instantes y cerrando los propios un poco después. Sakura solo lo veía venir hacia su rostro y también cerró los ojos.

No quería ver, no quería pensar, solo quería sentir...sentir los labios de Shaolan sobre los suyos y nada más.

Por fin sus bocas se unieron iniciando una danza de dar y recibir. Dar y recibir lo más esperado quizás no solo en el día, sino desde el inicio de sus vidas.

_~ Shaolan-kun._

Ella decía con un poco de dificultad pues por ningún motivo, fuera cual fuera, permitiría que sus labios se separaran de los del joven Lee.

Como respuesta al escuchar su nombre, el muchacho solo dijo: "Me gustas", con igual intensidad y dificultad que la pequeña frente a él.

La sincronía de su comunicación era tal que no se percataron de la presencia de ciertas personas que los observaban incrédulos, y...

_~ ¡ Maldito chiquillo !...quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana._

Era Touya en compañía del joven Tsukishiro, que si bien cabe resaltar, estaban prácticamente boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo que veían sus ojos. El más "afectado" era Touya, quien simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que su queridísima y tierna hermanita tuviese un "romance" con el chiquillo de Hong Kong.

Mientras el hijo primogénito de Fujitaka sufría un daño psicológico irreparable, la pareja yacía inmóvil aun habiendo sido descubiertos en plena comunicación bucal.

Más sin embargo seguían abrazados; no se apartaban del otro, lo que quería decir que no importaba que hubiesen sido descubiertos...su "relación" seguía igual.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Yukito les afectaba; lo que hacían para ellos era lo más normal y necesario del mundo. Tsukishiro miró con serenidad a los pequeños y decidió intervenir a su favor.

_~ Ah, Touya, recuerda que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de equipo; sabes que es muy _

_   importante, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?._

_~ Qué?. Y dejar a mi hermanita con este aprovechado...jamás._

_~ Anda, que se nos hace tarde; nos vemos muchachos._

_~ No, espera Yukito déjame matar a ese mocoso, espera._

Tsukishiro se llevo como pudo a su amigo, dejando a los pequeños, no solo con una expresión de incredulidad, sino también con nuevas dudas.

_~ Shaolan-kun._

_~ Si, dime._

_~ ¿Qué estamos haciendo?._

_~ No entiendo tu pregunta._

_~ Mmm, sabes??, hasta el día de ayer cada vez que veía a Yukito yo sentía algo en mi pecho y me _

_   ponía muy feliz; pero hace un momento no sentí lo mismo que antes._

_~ Lo mismo digo yo._

_~ ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?._

_~ Yo diría que el beso de la mañana...nos abrió los ojos. Y no me refiero solo a algo que se _

_   puede ver a simple vista, sino también a los ojos del alma._

_~ Del alma?._

El muchacho le respondió al mover su cabeza de arriba-abajo, para poco después girarse a ella y sonreírle casi imperceptiblemente; sujetando su mano y, con esto, comenzando a caminar sin prisa...disfrutando el momento.

***********************

Kinomoto va patinando por las calles de Tomoeda mientras incontables pétalos de cerezo caen al suelo.

"El día anterior fue muy extraño", era lo que pensaba la chiquilla que iba de camino a la escuela.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo extraño?; el primer beso?, ¿Los que vinieron después?; lo que eran ella y Shaolan?, o quizás...Nada. Después de todo, ellos simplemente se habían besado y ya, ¿Qué había de malo en eso?:

Exactamente esas palabras fueron su argumento ante el celoso Touya, ya que al llegar a casa después de que la encontrase con Lee, el joven Kinomoto estaba incontrolable, ¿Por qué?: pues porque no podía soportar la idea de que su pequeña hermana estuviera creciendo...no, no; se negaba a ello.

_~ Supongo que tendré que aguantarlo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se haga a la idea._

Decía para si la pequeña, dejando de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior y dirigiéndose a la escuela. Minutos después de haber salido de casa, Sakura por fin había llegado a la primaria. Tenia nervios, sentía un cosquilleo y una sensación de impaciencia en su pecho; todas esas sensaciones eran producto del "incidente" con el joven Lee.

Cada paso que daba la acercaba más a su salón de clases. Deseosa y temerosa; ¿Lo saludaría?, tenía miedo de hacerlo, de que se portara como si nada hubiera pasado . ¡Que confusión!.

Finalmente, frente a la puerta del aula, se podían escuchar las voces de algunos de sus compañeros. Yamazaki diciéndole algo a las chicas (quizás una mentira), Chijaru regañándolo, Tomoyo saludando a Lee y este último devolviéndole el saludo.

Al escuchar su voz, Sakura reaccionó, se sonrojó visiblemente y por acto reflejo abrió la puerta rápida y ruidosamente, haciendo que sus compañeros voltearan a verla curiosos por el sonido que provocó, y más curiosos aun al ver su expresión con el evidente tono rojo en sus mejillas y, la respiración apresurada que no intentaba disimular.

Pero no todos le dieron gran importancia, a excepción de Tomoyo que vive para ella y Shaolan, quien podía imaginar la razón de su comportamiento.

Lee la miraba con su típica expresión de enfado y aburrimiento, aunque, cambiándola drásticamente por una sutil sonrisa solo para Kinomoto. Dicha sonrisa hizo que la niña sonriera de alegría, paz y calma...sus miedos se habían esfumado junto con la mala expresión del muchacho.

Sakura se dirigió apresuradamente al joven, quien le extendió los brazos para recibirla con un enternecedor abrazo, y como no, un beso en el cual parecían comerse el uno al otro.

Una vez que sus labios estaban libres...

_~ Muy buenos días Shaolan-kun._

_~ Te esperaba, sabes?._

_~ Ah si...me alegra oírlo. Oye, oye...y Meiling, no quiero que se enoje con migo._

_~ Descuida, creo que se le hizo tarde...no me sorprende._

_~ Vaya, sabes??, cambié de opinión...será mejor que se lo digas; pero no la lastimes, si?._

_~ Hoy mismo lo haré, te lo prometo._

Su conversación verbal había terminado, acompañada de una sonrisa picara y de complicidad; comenzaban una comunicación diferente, sin palabras...solo un baile entre sus labios.

Separándose por unos centímetros, sonriéndose, sonrojándose por gusto y permaneciendo entrelazados por largo rato.

Mientras, sus amigos estaban boquiabiertos. Si difícilmente se llevaban bien, ¿Cómo es que ahora hasta se besaban?. Ninguno de los presentes podían descifrar ese misterio, tampoco podían ni se atrevían a articular palabra alguna, o al menos sí se tardaron en lograrlo.

Hasta que Rika y Tomoyo reaccionaron.

~ Me doy cuenta de que algo importante pasó aquí pero, como siempre, soy la última en enterarse.

~ Pues yo tampoco estaba enterada.

Tomoyo estaba igual de sorprendida y confundida que su amiga. Aunque ,si bien, hay que comprender que las cosas pasan y cambian así nada más.

En tanto medio salón seguía en shock, la nueva pareja permanecía ajena al mundo que los rodeaba, lo único que querían era permanecer juntos y experimentar una y otra vez la milagrosa sensación de unir sus labios; como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento, y como lo seguirían haciendo el tiempo que la vida les durara...besándose mucho.

The end.

***************************************************************

Besos...que lindos, no?.

¿Por qué tantos besos?: Bueno es que me acorde de una época de mi vida que fue algo parecida a esto...aunque no tan linda como describo.

Shaolan-kun??. Siempre uso el nombre como "Shaoran", pero vi la película 2 en japonés, claro, y así es como Sakura llama a su queridísimo Shaolan...

El titulo lo saqué del de un tema musical, aunque  me parece que hay versiones con letra.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
